Prejudices
by chocolatepixie
Summary: A little oneshot about how Ron accepts the fact that his only daughter is going to get married to Scorpius malfoy


Rose Weasley had made up her mind. She would tell her parents about Scorpius after dinner. She has been dreading this ever since she had started going out with Scorpius. But now they were engaged and this could not be postponed any longer. Scorpius wanted to be there when she told her parents about him but she wanted to do it alone. She had to do it tonight. She knew that her mother already knew. Hermione was very perceptive and understood her daughter very well. But her father… Well he won't accept the fact until it is thrown at his face.

Rose had always been a daddy's girl. Ron had never shouted at her. Though she had once received a howler from her mother when she had gotten herself into trouble at school by setting off a dung bomb under the DADA teacher's chair; her dad had always found such things amusing. But today he would be mad at her.

Rose braced herself after dinner.

"Mum, dad, I want to talk to you" She told her parents.

"Sure dear" said Hermione.

"I.. um.. I am..." Rose hesitated.

"Come on, Rosie... What is it? Tell us. Your mum wont be too angry." said her father cheerfully.

"Dad actually I... I am engaged to Scorpius." Rose blurted out.

"Congrats, Rose dear." Hermione gave her daughter an understanding smile"

Rose smiled back and said "thanks, mum" Then she turned to look at her father. He was staring at her, open mouthed.

"You what?" he asked

"I am engaged to Scorpius"

Ron could not believe his ears. His Rose- his precious Rosie wants to marry a Malfoy. His face turned red with rage.

"What?" he bellowed. "You want to marry a Malfoy? How can you? I warned you. Back in your first year. My daughter will never marry a Malfoy."

"For God's sake, dad, he is not just a Malfoy. He is Scorpius. Try to understand."

"To hell with Scorpius. He is that ferret's son"

"Ron" said Hermione in a warning tone.

For once it did not have any effect on Ron Weasley. He held up a hand to silence her. "You will NOT marry into Draco Malfoy's family. They are evil. Do you get it? EVIL. Besides, my grandchildren will certainly not go into that infernal snake house. So don't even think of marrying Malfoy. Break the engagement. I'll disown you if you don't"

Angry tears were streaking down Rose's cheeks. "Ok then dad. Let me make myself clear. I love scorp. And I most certainly will marry him." She stomped to her room.

Ron turned to look at her wife. She was glaring at him.

"What?" he snapped at her.

"How could you do this to her?" said Hermione in an exasperated voice.

"What do you mean? How could _she _do this to me? She wants to marry Draco Malfoy's son. Do you even realize that? Draco Malfoy, the person who never lost an opportunity to call you a you know what."

"Exactly. She wants to marry his son. Not him. She wants to marry Scorpius Malfoy. Who is, in fact, a Gryffindor."

"But he still is ferret's son."

"Ron please don't mistake him for his father. He is a good person. You know that. He has been Rose and Al's Friend for ages."

"Whatever"

"Rose adores you. You have always been so close. She is upset."

Ron sat in silence for a long time before saying "I will talk to her in the morning."

Hermione smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "There is a good boy"

That night Ron couldn't sleep. He wanted to see her daughter, to talk to her. He couldn't wait till morning. He sneaked out of bed, careful not to wake Hermione. He pushed open the door of their daughter's room gently. Rose had always been a very peaceful sleeper. She often smiled in her sleep. Now when he saw her tossing and turning and muttering in her sleep, he realized how much pain he had put her in. He sat at the edge of her bed and placed a hand on her soft curly hair. Rose woke with a start.

"Dad! What are you doing here? She demanded.

"Couldn't sleep." Ron mumbled.

Rose sat up on her bed. "I didn't want to hurt you, dad" she said in a small voice.

" I know, Rosie. Are you sure you really want to marry him?"

"Yes"

"He loves you?"

"Yes dad. A lot"

"I just want my baby to be happy. Give me some time. I will get used to it."

Rose hugged her father. "Thanks dad. I love you. You are the best dad in the world."

Ron pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I love you too Rosie. Just promise me something."

Rose looked up at his face.

"If you ever have any problem with him, just tell me. I will hex him for you."

Rose's face lit up in a huge grin. "Sure, dad. Promise"

**A/N: this my first fanfic. please review**


End file.
